parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jewel
Jewel is a female macaw from Rio Jewel Played Ann Darrow in Sailor Moon (King Kong 2005) Jewel Played Grace in Home On The Range She Is A Cow Jewel played Betty Lou Who in How the Viking Stole Christmas Jewel played Daisy Duck in Hiccup, Blu and Megamind: The Three Musketeers She is a duck Jewel played Sarabi in The Microraptor King She is a lioness Jewel played Kala in Bugs Bunnyzan, Ika (Tarzan) and Monarzan She is a gorilla Jewel played Sandy in The Blu the Macaw and Alex the Lion Movie She is a Sea Squirrel Jewel played Michelle in Futurama (Strongdrew941 Style) Jewel played Odette in The Mew Princess She is a princess Jewel played Ariel in The Little Mer-Macaw, The Little Mer-Macaw 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Macaw 3: Jewel's Beginning Portrayals In Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style), she will is played by Felicie Milliner Relatives *Husband - Blu *Daughters - Bia and Carla *Son - Tiago *Father - Eduardo *Aunt - Mimi *Ex Boyfriend - Roberto Gallery Jewel in Rio.jpg|Jewel in Rio Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel in Rio 2 54818ae7e54dd5b3aaf28737d02cf4e3--rio-film-pixar.jpg Perla.PNG Jewel.PNG Jewel_rio.jpeg 207d7d4a924df8513894de08efef6ada.png Jewel-looking-pasionate-rio-31535937-415-500.png Rio 2 jewel.png Jewel.jpg Jewel.png Jewel in rio-normal.jpg Jewel-jewel-from-rio-the-movie-30539941-1000-563.jpg 35715c363c3e509b83eb2be8ab64ac31.jpg Rio 2 17.png Mainpage Navmap Thumb Jewel.png Jewel -3.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9359.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9352.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9294.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6565.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8206.jpg Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-1298.jpg Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-1279.jpg Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-93.jpg Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-4534.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6643.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6640.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8302.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5874.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3890.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5845.jpg Blu and Jewel Crash At The Wall.PNG Blu and Jewel Falling.PNG Blu and Jewel Screaming.PNG Rafael and Eva Children's Attack With Blu and Jewel.PNG Blu and Jewel Look at Cableway.PNG Blu_&_jewel.png Blu_&_Jewel's_Kiss.png rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8298.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2952.jpg rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-3323.jpg Jewel and Lady from Sailor Becky.png|Jewel as Amy/Sailor Mercury d8xmrld-d469e7dd-641c-40a0-b7d0-7fc8049fab84.jpg rio_jewel_and_blu_as_baby_by_palkonibon_d7iu010-fullview.jpg Gym hoenn leaders 399Movies animal Style).png Jewel, Victoria and Zoe.png FELICIECTORTeams.png Photo number 28.png JewelandVictor.png Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-113.jpg Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-107.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10348.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10327.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6536.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6470.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6471.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6472.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-4261.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-4745.jpg IMG 1742.jpg IMG 1763.jpg IMG_1765.jpg IMG_1771.jpg IMG_1772xcbv.jpg Nigel_011.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8297.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8313.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8318.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8343.jpg Penny Peterson, Ronnie Anne, Audrey, Gogo Tomago, Addie McAllister, Amy Gonzales, Yi, Sally and Jewel.jpg 300242917066201.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8299.jpg IMG 1792.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9857.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8345.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9950.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8957.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8301.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8927.jpg Mighty Eagle and Jewel (Boss and Assistant).png rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10335.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6534.jpg IMG_3255.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-1966.jpg Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-2065.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8300.jpg 1d2bad20463813.562ebb42b1150.jpg d55myu2-17fc2d79-7851-44bd-adb0-fbd73b69c507.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8279.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9687.jpg BwX21LaCIAA4HKf.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6566.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6538.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6521.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8032.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6488.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6477.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6479.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6498.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6500.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6540.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6559.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6533.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10328.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6491.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6537.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6535.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6549.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7834.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8319.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7924.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8327.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10028.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2756.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2933.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2945.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2956.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2936.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-1935.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-1923.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-1947.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-4194.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-4743.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5767.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5648.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6252.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-4747.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6539.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6519.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6516.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6597.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7929.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8048.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8347.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8296.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8943.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8938.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8954.jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9715.jpg Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-2116.jpg Jewel Cries.jpg Jewel-rio-24506594-300-300.jpg Cute-Jewel-jewel-from-rio-the-movie-30539801-760-824.jpg 5a7f0220463813.562ebb432d707.jpg Jewel sing.jpg Rio contest singing by toothlessfuture d3g3557-fullview.jpg Jewel mittens and rita mer animals by rowserlotstudios1993 dd012i2-fullview.jpg Mer penguin lani and mer macaw jewel by rowserlotstudios1993 dczv92t-fullview.jpg Jewel crying by markussirvio d4cmd7z-fullview.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Parrots Category:Birds Category:Macaws Category:Rio Characters Category:Blu and Jewel Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Blue Sky Studios Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Mothers Category:Daughters Category:Sexy Charcters Category:27 year olds Category:Blue Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters who cry Category:Young Adults Category:Wild Animals Category:Comedians Category:Screaming Characters Category:Spix's Macaws Category:2011 Introduces Category:Angry Characters Category:Wifes Category:Married Characters Category:Friends Of Protagonists Category:BluandAlexFan360 Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:2011 Introductions Category:MAD Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Sequel Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:ValleyRules2020's Characters Category:Crying Characters Category:Sisters Category:Cute Characters